


I'll always protect you

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Pregant Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Oliver Queen will always protect his wife, and now he will always protect his little girl.





	I'll always protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, nothing bad happens in this fic. It's all fluffy cuteness, so I hope you enjoy! :)

It was just 8 weeks ago Oliver and Felicity found out they were having a baby girl. They were on their way home, driving down the road at exactly 40mph when a car suddenly pulled out in front of them. Oliver slammed on the brakes and swerved the car. At the same time his right hand shot out protectively covering Felicity's stomach. Both Oliver and Felicity jerked forward against their seat belts. Oliver quickly looked over, his eyes roaming over every part of her body checking for visible injuries, his hand was still resting firmly on her stomach. Once Felicity caught her breath she looked over at him. Worry and concern was apparent all over his face. She gave him a gentle smile and put both her hands on top of his over her stomach. "We're both okay Oliver". Oliver slowly nodded his head, "Are you sure?". Felicity smiled again, "I'm sure Oliver. We're okay". Oliver nodded again and put both hands back on the wheel. 

They were in foundry. Felicity sitting down, leaning back in her chair and Oliver leaning on her desk with arms crossed. A loud crash was heard through the entire foundry and Oliver's hand quickly dropped to her stomach. They heard Diggle called out, "Sorry about that guys. Guess I got a little too into my training, I knocked over a display case". Felicity chuckled, Oliver still had his hand resting on her stomach. Felicity once again covered Oliver's hand with her own, "Oliver. We are fine". Oliver smiled sheepishly and removed his hand from her stomach. 

They had gone to bed late. Oliver insisted she not wait for him to come home, but she never listened. She couldn't sleep until she knew her husband was home, safe and sound. So when Oliver came home at 1:30am to see Felicity sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal he sighed, "I thought I told you not to wait up for me". Felicity had just finished rinsing her bowl when she put her arms around Oliver and hugged him tight, "You know I never listen to you when you say that". Oliver smiled down at his wife, "Let's go to bed". Oliver had only been laying down next to Felicity for a few minutes when the first crack of lighting was heard. Oliver sat straight up. Felicity sat up too and put a hand over his heart, "hey, don't worry. It's just a storm. I'm right here Oliver, everything's fine". Oliver swallowed and laid back down. Pulling Felicity close to his chest, he lowered his hand until it was gently resting on her stomach. Felicity silently laughed, "Oliver. She's okay. I'm okay. Both of us are okay". Oliver buried his head into her soft hair and whispered in her ear, "I know". This time, he didn't move his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this short lil fic.! AComment your thoughts down below :)


End file.
